


And Then He Met Kai

by Bell_02



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_02/pseuds/Bell_02
Summary: His name was Riku Sakai.Little did Kyoya know, he would change his life in the best ways possible.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name was Riku Sakai. 
> 
> Little did Kyoya know that this boy would ruin his life in the best way imaginable.

It was an ordinary day in the host club. The twins were doing their brotherly love routine, Honey and Mori were having cake and tea with a few first year girls, Haruhi was just having "commoner’s coffee" and chatting and finally Tamaki was doing what Tamaki did as a host. But then there was Kyoya. The puppet master behind the scenes. As always Kyoya was writing notes, what they needed, cost of Honey's sweets, and the magazines and other merchandize the Host Club offered to their lovely guests.

Despite it being an average day for the club members Kyoya found himself to be rather board. None of the ladies caught his attention, of course he would be nice to the daughters of the companies of interest to his family's company. But despite all of that Kyoya found himself board with his life. However this wasn't until a certain second year found himself wondering into the notorious music room number three. 

His name was Riku Sakai, a second year at the Ouran Academy. Little did Kyoya know that one boy would ruin his life in the best way imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this introduction to And Then He Met Kai. This is only the prologue! More is coming soon, promise. 
> 
> !!!Please Be Ready For Some Chapters That Are Shorter Than Others!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His green eyes scanned the room and landed on Kyoya’s gaze. A smile tugged at the side of Kai’ lips.

“Well I’m afraid you won’t be here for long. The club is about to close to students in a few minutes.” Said Kyoya composing himself once again.  
“Damn.” He sighed and then looked around the music room than turned to leave. He began to walk to the club doors but before his hand could reach the handle he looked back at Kyoya.  
“I guess I’ll have to come back then.” The boy winked at Kyoya and gave him a small smirk. Kyoya’s face began to heat up a little as a light crimson color formed on his cheeks.  
Pleased with himself the mystery boy chuckled to himself. “Hmph.” With that he turned and walked out of the host club.  
After he left people began to speak again as usual and host went back to their quest. Kyoya pulled himself together and turned to the ladies and other host. Loudly clapping his hands together, he spoke.  
“Ladies I’m afraid it is time for the host club to close to guest. But do not worry, we will of course be open before and after school during the week.”  
Some guest “awed” as they stood from their host and began to the doors. The host all gathered and stood by the door. As the ladies began to leave, Kyoya couldn’t help but hear a couple of first years talk about the boy who entered the club, from what he overheard his name was Riku Sakai. Kai for short. Particularly the fact he was gay. It made Kyoya cringe out of uncomfortableness. He knew that in Japanese culture being gay was wrong, however deep down he knew where his true feelings laid. Kyoya did not go after the ladies of the host club because he himself was gay. After everyone left and music room three was cleaned up the club walked together to their respective cars. Except for Haruhi who walked. On the drive home Kyoya couldn’t help but think about the first year girls and what they were saying. Kyoya tried to apply that to the rest of the club. He could never see them being homophobic. Obviously since Haruhi was genderqueer. However he knew his audience, and Tamaki for that matter, and knew better to open up about his sexuality. As the sleek jet black limo drove Kyoya from school to his home, he laid his head back on the short headrest of the seat and closed his eyes. He exhaled, leading into a sigh. Not only would telling the host club be a problem, but his own family. Kyoya knew his place as the third son. He was already disappointment enough, being a homosexual would only worsen it. So Kyoya did what he always did. Push. Push his sexuality back and hide it like the dark despicable secret it was. He wasn’t in any way attracted to any of the club members, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t attracted to any of his classmate. He was. But he pushed that back too.  
As far as anyone, especially the host club, knew he was just the mysterious son of the Ootori family. 

~Class the Next Day~ 

As Kyoya made his way into his class he saw a large group of students collected around a desk. Kyoya’s curiosity got the best of him and he made his way to the desk. Thankfully for him his desk was just two away from the large group. However the class dispersed to their respective desk as the teacher walked into the classroom. Kyoya looked over to where group previously resided and saw that it was in fact Kai’s desk everyone was surrounding. Unintentionally a scowl made its way onto the teenager’s features. He looked away from the boy and looked up to the teacher as she began to speak. As she spoke Kyoya rested his chin in his palm. As hard as he tried to pay attention, he simply couldn’t pay attention to her lecture. He couldn’t focus on anything, thoughts kept running amuck his mind. And it was pissing him off. Kyoya was never worried about these type of things. That was he would of course use his knowledge to get tabs on all of the students for his father’s benefits, he didn’t have anything on this new student. Just a name and rumor about his sexuality. 

Kyoya was deep in his thoughts until something of his interest snapped him back to reality. Kai was now standing and making his way to the front of the classroom as their teacher gestured him to the front of the room to introduce himself to the class.  
Now Kyoya was sitting up straight and listening.  
Kai’s tall lean body made its way to the front and turned to look over his classmates. His green eyes scanned the room and landed on Kyoya’s gaze. A smile tugged at the side of Kai’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I'm happy to finally be putting out the second chapter of And Then He Met Kai after so long and thank you so much for being patient and all of the love I've been getting about this story, everyone's so sweet and supportive and understanding so thanks for that. So a little PSA my partner and I recently broke up and I'm not taking it too well right now and I wanted to update more but that isn't gonna be happening for a bit because this year has kinda been awful for me and I find myself having very little motivation and I don't wanna put out chapters that aren't that great so I'll try and update when I can so thank you for that and your understanding. Also sorry for the chapters still being short, I'm working on it I promise.


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you here to pick up a sister?”  
> “No I’m here for myself.”

It began on another boring ordinary day for the host club. While the others did their routines Kyoya was at a table typing. Kyoya looked up at the clock to check the time. The consumers had ten minutes left to talk with their host before it was time to clean up and go home. Just like the day before. Kyoya gave a soft sigh and turned his head back to his laptop and began to type again when he heard the doors to the host club open. He stood to tell the young lady that they would be closing soon and to come tomorrow. As Kyoya turned to address the student he was shocked to see that the customer was not a young lady with too much free time, but a male student. Kyoya assumed that perhaps he was the older brother of one of the customers and went to address him. He stood, closing his laptop. He put his hands in the back of him so they gently rested on his lower back. He made his way over to the taller male. Kyoya didn’t recognize him. Perhaps a new student? As Kyoya made his way over he started to see more details. He was quite tall, about six-two is what Kyoya estimated. He had a slender body and didn’t seem to have much meat on him. His hair was a little shorter than shoulder length but long enough for it to be pulled back in a short messy ponytail. Some strands were falling to the side and his bangs hung to the  
side of his face. His hair was a light graphite grey color. Kyoya took in all these details from behind as the boy curiously looked around had not yet shown his face. He walked up and stood behind him.  
“Good afternoon,” He said through his polite fake smile.  
As the boy turned to face Kyoya he now saw what he looked like. He now realized that only the back of this hair was able to be pulled back as the rest of his hair hung besides his face. Kyoya then noticed his eyes. They were a murky fern green color. As Kyoya got a good look at his face, he lost his breath. His heart race quickened as the taller boy smiled down at him.  
“Hey,”  
Kyoya had to find his words again, and tried to catch himself from stammering. “The club will be closing soon. Are you here to pick up a sister?”  
He gave a soft chuckle and looked down. Kyoya now also noticed he had a small blush upon his cheeks and he was looking down at their feet then looked back to meet Kyoya’s eye. “No I’m here for myself.”  
It seemed as though everyone around them had heard as the whole room went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was short and I'm sorry for that. Chapter two is coming soon and will be bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I AM SO EXCITED TO BE PUBLISHING MY WORKS HERE! This isn't my first story, I actually have a few more stories over on Wattpad but I'm only putting a few stories over here cause I am still not totally sure what I wanna publish over here and what I rather keep on Wattpad. However, if you are interested in my stories on Wattpad my user name is isabellasantino911.  
> So just a general note, PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH MY UPLOAD SCHEDULE. I am very aware how slow I am at putting stuff out. School is the worst and I really don't have any motivation as of lately but I'm trying and working on a schedule that works out well.  
> ALSO I'm working on another story as well as this one, and a third I hope to put out after my other two. So with that said updates will be kinda slow, I'm switching between stories and I'm trying.  
> I really really really hope you like this story, it's one me and my friend came up with and I just thought it was cute in general so, enjoy.


End file.
